Tangled
by Michellemine
Summary: URL:(www.geocities.com/chloefiction) for the third chap, just ignore that ther message at the end. Apperently FF.net doesn't accept URLs anymore :(
1. Welcome Home

Title: Tangled  
  
Author: take phat (smallobeed@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own them, I keep them hidden in my closet and they act out episodes whenever I like.  
  
Spoilers: Some episodes perhaps, and a lot of spiderman the movie  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Peter Parker  
  
Archive: Yes please, just tell me where it's going :- )  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama/Humour  
  
Author's notes: OK, in this Peter is still in high school, and conveniently in the same year as Chloe. Please give this a chance, I'm really excited about it and I hope you will be too. Sorry I stopped doing "Us' I had to have some surgery and I stayed in hospital for quite awhile. If somebody wants to continue it, please feel free, just use my first four chaps. This is slow to start, but I'm building Peter a whole character in Smallville, superman and Spiderman may be rivals, I'm not sure. Just please read.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome home.  
  
  
  
Peter shifted uncomfortably in the hard leather seat, the sun's glare making him squint even with his sunglasses. Even with his jacket and sweater removed and packed safely away in his backpack, he was still sweating profusely. The air conditioning coughed out hot, dust filled air over his head, and he silently cursed himself for not accepting that plane ticket from Harry. Damn his stupid pride.  
  
Peter clutched his bag tightly at the thought of Harry. He missed his friend, his only real friend, and the only one who accepted him as he was. It took all his power not to jump out of the roof and run back home, he had to remind himself why he was doing this in the first place. He was not just Peter Parker, he was Spiderman. Not that he had any objections to being Spiderman, it was now a part of him, and it was as natural to him as breathing. But, as his uncle once said, with great power comes great responsibility, and he couldn't change that. He tried to fight it at first, but after Mary Jane was kidnapped and almost killed, he knew. The ones he loved would always be the ones who payed, no matter what he did, and no matter how hard he tried. After several sleepless nights and a lot of consideration, Peter knew what he had to do. He had to leave them. For good.  
  
As long as he stayed, they would always be in trouble, and one day he wouldn't be fast enough to save them. The thought sent shivers down his spine and he fiddled with the spinneret on his left wrist absently.  
  
Aunt May had cried and begged him not to go, he said he couldn't stay there any more, eventually she accepted his decision and gladly accepted Harry's offer to stay with him in the Osbourne mansion. But what pushed him away and pulled him back the most was Mary Jane, it hurt him to leave her, he'd loved her since he first met her, but all he could offer her was friendship, and a very erratic friendship at that. She didn't deserve the confusion and pain that came with loving him, so, although his heart ached for her, he left. He decided to go to a place out of the way but not to out of the way, so his services could still be in use, then it hit him. He had done a paper on Smallville when he was a freshman in high school, apparently since the meteor shower a lot of odd things happened there, but it received a lot less publicity than was normal. He suspected there must be some kind of cover up and he was instantly intrigued by this so-called "leafy little hamlet" that was obviously swarming with weirdness, perhaps his photography skills would be of use there. Since his short but eventful few days working at the Daily Bugle, he knew he could probably walk right onto the school newspaper, if they even had one out here in this dismal country.  
  
He had arranged to stay in a very small apartment below the train station, with his minimal amount of cash he could stay there for four weeks, but by then he assumed he would have found a job and would be able to pay the rent. He had been travelling for twelve hours but he was still surprised when the bus drivers droning voice crackled out of the dented speaker right near his ear.  
  
"Gnade Way, Smallville, Kansas. Will passengers for this stop please prepare their hand luggage and." the rest of his voice was fuzzed out but five, including Peter, of the eleven passengers hastily packed up their stuff and made their way to the front of the bus, eager to get off.  
  
Once the bus left, he was standing alone with his one suitcase. He thanked god that Gnade Way was near the train station because he didn't have enough money for a taxi fare unless he was willing not to eat dinner for a few days. He made his way to the housing enquires office and was greeted by a large, hairy man wearing a tight grey muscle vest. He hadn't noticed Peter yet and seemed deeply engrossed in a magazine entitled "Leather Fetish" he shuddered and cleared his throat. The man looked startled and shoved the magazine under his desk. He adopted what he probably thought was a professional stance and scratched his armpit.  
  
"How can I help you?" his voice was scratchy and almost unbearable to listen to.  
  
"Peter Parker, I'm here about the-"  
  
"Oh yer, the apartment, d'ya have proof of identity?" he held out his hand for his I.D and Peter handed to him and he examined it closely before giving it back "Right this way sir, shall I carry your luggage for ya?"  
  
"I'll be fine, thanks" Peter picked up his bag and followed the man down some stairs and left into a sudden dead end where there was a brown door made of unpolished splintering wood, the man handed him a small brass key and his nostril hairs quivered.  
  
"You'll be payin' the rent in cash o'course?"  
  
"Of course" he nodded, turning the key in the lock.  
  
"I'm Mr Seele, I'll just leave ya t'get settled in" he moved up the stairs as Peter entered his room. The bed was a very dodgy looking fold out bed, with a grey, woolly, itchy-looking blanket and a plastic hospital pillow sat at one end, there was a carpet but it had gum trodden in and a warped melted bit in the corner where someone probably lit a fire. There was a large stainless steel sink, it looked like the only bathing possibility in the tiny room. It seemed to be filled with ants that were crawling up the drain, so he ran the water and they all washed away. The last feature was a closet built into the wall, he began to hang up his clothes and stuff his underwear into the one drawer. When he was done he fell back onto the bed, which creaked dangerously and irritated his skin, he let out a long breath of air.  
  
"Welcome home Parker" he sighed. His fatigue got the better of him; he shut his eyes and drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.  
  
  
  
OK, this is my first Smallville/Spiderman crossover, this is gonna be a Chloe/Peter fiction and very romantic. This was an introductory chapter so it's not very shippy, it will be soon, though. Please review, your flames, suggestions, and praise is welcome. 


	2. Good Friends

Title: Tangled  
  
Author: take phat (smallobeed@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own them, I keep them hidden in my closet and they act out episodes whenever I like.  
  
Spoilers: Some episodes perhaps, and a lot of spiderman the movie  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Peter Parker  
  
Archive: Yes please, just tell me where it's going :- )  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama/Humour  
  
Author's Notes: Dedicated to Boj. Tell me the truth about this chap, that's all I ask.  
  
Peter dragged his hand through his dark brown hair, ruining the work that a rusted mirror and a comb he found on the floor took ten minutes to do. He looked at the typical American high school with half fear, half anticipated boredom. This was the only thing he let Harry pay for; he couldn't sacrifice his education just because he was stubborn. He managed to throw together some semblance of a coordinated outfit despite the fact that moths had eaten holes in half his clothes.  
  
A few curious glances were thrown at him as he entered the main building and headed towards the registration office. He sighed as he slipped into the crowd; he recognised a lot of the stereotypical teenagers that inhabited his last school. Jock, cheerleader, jock, jock, jock, cheerleader, cheerleader, jock, loner, most likely to get beaten up by jock number six leaning against his locker with a cheerleader and a few more jocks. He walked into the office and approached the desk, a small lady with insect-like qualities eyed him over a pair of square framed glasses. He swallowed his throat suddenly dry.  
  
"May I" pause "Help you?"  
  
'Was that pause really necessary?' Peter thought, but he didn't have much time to analyse it further because she was drumming her false fingernails on the desk impatiently.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm Peter Parker, I'm here to sign up" she raised both heavily pencilled eyebrows at him sceptically.  
  
"It's a little late, isn't it?" she said stiffly "to be signing up"  
  
'What kind of a question is that?' he wondered to himself, but she was staring at him again so he answered quickly. "Yes. Yes it is"  
  
"Parker?" she asked, he nodded and she began flipping through a thick file, her skeletal fingers running over names now and then before she stopped.  
  
"Ah yes, your in Mr Thompson's homeroom, here is your timetable" she handed him a small folder containing his timetable, personal information, and the school newsletter. He tucked it under his arm.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Your tour guide should be here any moment, he'll show you around, then you can start class after lunch" she jerked her head to the wooden seats and he sat down quietly, now fidgeting with the spinneret on his right wrist. He didn't have to wait long, a tall boy came in, exchanged a few short words with the bitchy secretary, and turned to him, smiling.  
  
When he said tall, he meant giant tall. This guy had to be seven feet at least. He had black tousled hair and green eyes, his lips looked like a bee had stung them and he was wearing flannel. Oh god, he didn't known that existed out of bad eighties movies and omish communities. He managed a small smile at the flannel infested giant guy and stood up, holding out his hand so he could shake it.  
  
"Kent, Clark Kent" Clark said, still smiling.  
  
"Parker, Peter Parker" Peter greeted him in the same manner.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you around" Clark lead him outside, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked beside him, feeling awkward.  
  
"What do you want to see first?" Clark said somewhat uncertainly, risking a sidelong glance at him.  
  
"Where I can buy a newspaper, the Daily Planet preferably," Peter said automatically, scanning the vast grounds.  
  
"Why?" there seemed to be a tint of humour in this farmboy's voice, but he continued any way.  
  
"I need to keep in touch with civilisation, this town doesn't seem to have any connection with the outside world" Clark was grinning hugely now, it looked like his face was going to split open.  
  
"Are you from Metropolis?" Clark asked, sounding genuinely interested.  
  
"No, New York"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I have a timetable, you don't need to show me around. Let's just get a coke, preying technology has advanced that far" Peter shoved the folder in his bag, almost drowning out the sound of Clark's soft laughter.  
  
"OK" there happened to be a coke dispenser right around the corner, Peter bought both and ignored Clark's protest as he sipped the caffeine enriched drink. He surveyed the taller boy with confusion, he was way too friendly and way too good looking, he looked about twenty and his hair was a little too long, but he seemed to be an OK guy.  
  
"Do you have a school newspaper here?" Peter asked absently, drowning the rest of his drink.  
  
"Why? Are you a writer?" Clark asked, scrunching up his can like a paper cup. Peter just threw his in the bin, not wanting to do anything to give away his strength.  
  
"No, a photographer" Peter explained, feeling hot inside his spiderman uniform concealed under a long sleeved black sweater and black jeans.  
  
"I have a feeling we're going to be good friends Peter" Clark said suddenly, Peter was shocked for a moment before grinning fully for the first time in months.  
  
"Alrighty then"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He's brilliant Chloe, you should have met him" Clark said happily, ignoring his friend's flustered state.  
  
"Met who?" she banged the printer with her fist and wiped her fringe away from her sweaty forehead while typing out an article on the mysterious disappearance of all fifty eight laboratory frogs "Clark, if you're not going to help-"  
  
"Peter Parker" Clark explained, hopping out of Chloe's way as she stuffed the newly printed editorial in the 'to go' box.  
  
"Who?" Chloe finished the article and began printing.  
  
"The new guy"  
  
"Really? How fascinating!" she slipped that into the 'to go' box and began inserting the photos into the front page "Just stop me from working Clark, I mean, this Pecker guy must be a lot more important than the newspaper, so please, continue!" Clark smiled unsurely, not picking up on the sarcasm he continued.  
  
"Parker, his name is Parker" he corrected "And speaking of the newspaper, he wants to join up"  
  
Chloe stopped and turned to him, anger flashing in her eyes "*join* up?" she snapped "he wants to *join* up, does he? This isn't some kind of club where anyone can *join* up, it requires skills, experience-"  
  
"You didn't have any experience when you joined the paper" Clark reminded her.  
  
"First of all, I didn't *join* the paper, I was accepted in due to my outstanding English levels" she said angrily, hands on hips "and second of all-"  
  
"He has experience," Clark said patiently. Chloe blinked.  
  
"Serving coffee on the ground floor in the Daily Planet? I doubt that qualifies as real experience" Chloe snorted.  
  
"He was photographer for the Daily Bugle"  
  
Chloe was growing angrier by the minute "Sure, a kid would make up anything to get some extra curricular activities in his achievements file, that is such a load of-"  
  
"He gave me his portfolio to give to you" he handed her a manilla folder and she flipped through it briskly then handed it roughly back to him.  
  
"If you ask me, I'd say he's trying a little too hard..." she trailed off seeing his arched eyebrow, she hunched over in defeat.  
  
"Fine" she said tightly, pretending to stack her completed newspaper.  
  
"Great" Clark said brightly "We've arranged to meet for coffee at the Talon in about fifteen minutes, d'you wanna come?"  
  
"Yes" she said immediately, grabbing her jacket and slipping it over her shoulders "I want to talk to this Peter guy, if that is his real name, maybe he-"  
  
"Chloeeee" he whined, she shoved him out the door and locked it behind her, dragging him along she fumbled with her keys.  
  
"What?" she said irritably  
  
"Don't go into reporter mode with this guy, he's kind of...mysterious"  
  
"Even better" Chloe said excitedly, just letting him climb into the car before she started driving at an illegal pace.  
  
"Chloeeee" he whined again.  
  
"Clark" she paused to turn a sharp corner "Shut up"  
  
  
  
Don't tell me...it's great, isn't it? I swear it'll get a lot more shippy in the next chapter. On second thought, do tell me, please review! 


	3. 3rd Chapter

My fics are now exclusive to my site, sorry, but I need something to drum up a crowd. I'm continuing 'Tangled' at my site and the third chapter is finally added! So if you've been hanging out for another chap and finally given up.well, you gave up too early! ;) Here's my URL: ing!  
  
Hugs, Michelle. 


End file.
